Never Been Happier
by pselJacobs
Summary: Skyler has a secret. And one day, it almost costs her her life. Can Ron help her, or has is she too far in?


_My first Harry Potter so please no hate._

 **I own nothing Harry Potter**

I had just finished lunch, and all I could think of as I walked to the bathroom was Draco calling out after me, "MOOOOO! That's what cows like you say! Fat, ugly cows! Skyler? More like heifer!"

I should be used to his jeers. I'd been on the receiving end of them since first year. It was now 5th year. Lucky for me, I had three best friends to defend me, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I'd never told anyone, but I developed a crush on Ron as soon as I had first met him, and it had only grown since then. I tried at one point to redirect my feeling s to Harry, but with no luck. I just accepted that the feelings would never be reciprocated; as it was obvious he had a thing for Hermione. And why shouldn't he. Though she didn't start out quite pretty, she definitely grew into her looks. Now she was beautiful, and crazy smart. She was also skinny. I knew that's what boys liked, and why no boys liked me. Although my friends told me that I actually looked like I needed to gain weight, that I was getting too small, I always disagreed with them, telling them there was no such thing as being "too small."

None of the three knew my secret. That I would only eat around them, and then go throw it up. I had been doing this since the start of the term. That's what I was going to do now.

I walked into the girls' lavatory and made sure I was alone. I went into the stall, got on my knees, pulled my long curly blonde hair back, and stuck my fingers down my throat. I made sure there was absolutely nothing left in my stomach.

When I was done, I rinsed my mouth and washed my hands, and hurried out. I had to be fast because I had Quidditch practice. I was a Chaser. Ron had just made the team this year too as a Keeper.

"You disappeared quickly Skyler," a voice from behind me spoke. I jumped and turned. Seeing it was Ron made me blush slightly. We were on the Quidditch field waiting for practice to start.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After lunch. You really ran out."

"It was just Malfoy with his stupid comments again. I didn't feel like getting any points taken away for punching him, so I left."

"You know he's an idiot who has no idea what he's talking about, right?"

"Of course." The whistle blew and we saw everyone start mounting their brooms. I bent down to pick up mine, and when I stood back up, I suddenly got very dizzy. I felt myself starting to fall, but Ron caught me.

"Whoa! You alright, Skyler?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just stood up too fast I guess."

"You don't look well. You haven't been looking well for ages now."

"Gee thanks, what every girl wants to hear."  
"I just mean, maybe you should sit out of practice today."

"I'm fine, Ron. Just forget it." I quickly got on my broom and flew away before he could say anything else.

Practice was going perfectly fine. Well, nearly. I would every now and then start to get dizzy, and my vision would start to go black. But I just blinked away the spots and held a tighter grip on my broom. But finally, it was too much. I had the Quaffle and was racing to shoot it, but I suddenly I was finding it hard to breathe, and the dark spots were forming again. I stopped my broom, and brought my hand to my chest, trying to breathe. Everyone was calling to me, asking if I was alright. The dizziness was getting heavier and heavier and I felt myself start to slip off my broom. That's the last thing I remember before completely passing out.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. I looked around and saw Ron talking to Madame Pomfrey. He looked very worried, scared almost.

"Ron?" I called out, though my voice was very quiet. He heard me though and sprinted to me.

"God, Skye! You had me so bloody worried!"

"What happened?"

"You fell off your broom during practice. Luckily McGonagall was there and used the Arrestus Momentum spell."

"Here dear," Madame Pomfrey said, coming over to us. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better." She handed me a glass.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pumpkin juice."

"No thank you, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You need to build your strength back."

"I really think-"

"Drink the bloody juice Skyler!" Ron shouted at me. I stared at him, shocked. But I took the glass and I took a small sip. I hated that it tasted so good. I wanted to drink all of it, but I willed myself to put it down. "Is that the only thing you've kept in your stomach all day?"

"What are you talking about? You saw me eat at lunch and breakfast."

Ron looked to Madame Pomfrey, who got the hint and went to check on another patient.

"What are you doing to yourself, Skye?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?"  
"Madame Pomfrey asked if I've noticed you having any strange eating habits. And I told her about how little you eat, and how you always disappear after every meal. And she told me...she told me you might have an eating disorder? That that might be the reason your heart almost stopped and you fainted. Is that true? Do you?"

"Of course not! The dizziness is probably from...low blood pressure, or something. Or I flew too high."

"Do not lie to me, don't you dare." The look he gave me almost made me blurt everything out, but I couldn't. If he found out, he'd make me stop. "Tell me the truth or I swear to God I will leave you forever. I will never speak to you again. And you know I'm a man of my word."

The thought of him out of my life scared me more than him knowing. So I said, "It's not a big deal Ron. I don't do it that often."

"So it's true. You're starving yourself and throwing up. It's true." I nodded. I could see him grit his teeth and his eyes started to water. I'd never seen him like this, and it scared me.

"Why?" he whispered.

"What?"  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he repeated, louder.

"Don't you think I'm sick of always hearing those comments about my body? That people are disgusted with how I look?"

"You know Malfoy's an ass."

"It's not just him. It's all of Slytherin. The leave posters of food and drawing of me as a whale, or cow in my books. And also there's-" I stopped myself.

"There's what?"

"Nothing, forget it."  
"You damn well better tell me."

I swallowed hard. "There's...there's a boy."

"A boy?"  
"Yes. A boy in our House who I like, and I thought if I fixed myself and made myself look better, he would take an interest. But it didn't work."

"Well then he's an idiot! Any guy who doesn't take an interest in you must be gay." I chuckled. "Who is he? Who's the guy that made you think doing this to yourself would do any good? I'll go mental on him."

I figured I'd take a risk. "Then you would have to beat a mirror," I said quietly, looking down.

Ron was silent for a moment. "C-come again?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" I still didn't look at him. "I like you Ron." When nothing was said for a while, I dared myself to look up at him. I saw his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. He was crying. "What is it?"

He looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. He took my hand and held it tight and said, "I am so sorry Skyler. I never thought that- If you had just told- I'm so sorry for doing this to you. The last thing I ever wanted to do ever was hurt you in any way. Skyler, I love you."

Now it was my turn to be silent. I blinked a couple of times. "You-you what?"

"I thought you knew. Everybody knows how I feel about you."

"I thought...I thought you liked Hermione."

He shook his head. "No. It's you. It's always been you." A smile crept onto my face and spread from ear to ear. I put my other hand over his. "But you need to get better. Please get better Skyler. For me, for you, for us. So that you'll be around for there to be an us."

"I don't know if I can do that, Ron. I mean, Slytherin-"

"I will beat down anyone who says one cruel word to you, I promise that. I'll take care of Slytherin. But you have to promise to try and get better."

"I can try. I will try. But it's going to take a long time."  
"I'll be by your side the whole way."

And that day we had our first kiss. I kept my promise to heal, and I was successful. It took months to get my eating back to normal. And even then, I was weary of everything I ate. But Ron also kept his promise of protecting me from Draco and the rest of his House. Ron got all the boys in Gryffindor to keep me shielded. And it worked. Not long after, the comments stopped. I can honestly say I wouldn't be here telling this story if it hadn't been for my friends, especially Ron; whom I'm happy to say I'm still with and have never been happier.

What do you think? Reviews are love! And to those reading my Newsies stories, I promise promise PROMISE I haven't given up Reasons to Love. I am just writing these oneshots until my block goes away. THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER


End file.
